T'Challa (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = T'Challa was born as the crown prince of Wakanda, a highly scientifically advanced country in Africa. As prince, T'Challa was next in line to inherit the mantle of the Black Panther, a mantle that passed through every generation of Wakandan rulers. Black Panther When he was a young adult, T'Challa inherited the mantle of the Black Panther from his father, King T'Chaka, upon T'Chaka's retirement from the role. For one of his first missions as the Black Panther, T'Challa was tasked to travel to Paraguay to rescue Wakandan hostages from mercenaries. Unbeknownst to T'Challa, T'Chaka had assigned Okoye, a member of the Dora Milaje, solely to report on the prince's progress and effectiveness on the field. However, Okoye revealed this to T'Challa before the mission began, which earned her T'Challa's trust. In Paraguay, the duo confronted mercenaries Zanda and Douglas Scott, who proved no match for the combined skills of the Black Panther and the Dora Milaje. After the successful mission, they each reported back separately to King T'Chaka with nothing but praise for each other. T'Chaka noted that T'Challa was learning well, but there was more he had yet to learn. Nearly a decade later, a conflict in Lagos resulted in the deaths of several Wakandan humanitarians, which forced King T'Chaka to re-enter the public sphere. T'Challa accompanied his father to a United Nations conference in Vienna to ratify the Sokovia Accords, which would bring the Avengers under close monitoring by the organization. During the conference, his father was killed in a bombing seemingly caused by Bucky Barnes, an assassin known as the Winter Soldier. In the wake of the bombing and his father's death, T'Challa vowed to track down and kill Barnes to avenge his father. Pursuing the Winter Soldier T'Challa soon tracked Bucky to Bucharest, where he attacked the man already in the process of escaping from local authorities and Steve Rogers, the Avenger known as Captain America. T'Challa's quarry evaded the initial encounter however, and T'Challa soon found himself giving chase and trying to reach Barnes ahead of Rogers, as well as Rogers' fellow Avenger Sam Wilson, the Falcon. Eventually all four were apprehended and transferred to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin. When the facility lost power during a psychiatric evaluation of Barnes, T'Challa was quick to note Steve Rogers reacting to the situation and to understand the threat that this would pose to the security surrounding Barnes. He soon intercepted Barnes in the midst of an escape attempt, and the pair fought briefly before Barnes made another escape with Rogers and Wilson. Civil War Following the escape, Avenger Tony Stark, whom T'Challa knew as the Iron Man, started putting together a team that was tasked with arresting Rogers and his allies. Stark's ally Natasha Romanoff persuaded T'Challa to join this team by stating the obvious fact that he'd locate Barnes much faster with them than he would alone. Stark's team confronted Roger's team in Leipzig where two factions of Avengers were facing off over Barnes as well as breaches of the Sokovia Accords. Disinterested in any conflict with the others, T'Challa focused entirely on Barnes but again the man eluded him when others intervened, notably Romanoff, who turned against him and slowed him down while Barnes and Rogers escaped on a quinjet. After reporting his findings to Secretary Thaddeus Ross, T'Challa shadowed Tony Stark to an old Hydra bunker in Siberia when Stark went to confront Rogers and Barnes alone. He remained hidden throughout the exchange, learning that it had been Helmut Zemo who had orchestrated the Vienna bombing. As battle erupted inside the facility, T'Challa intercepted Zemo who had tried to slip away in the unfolding chaos. Having witnessed how revenge had consumed Zemo, and how he too had been blinded by a need for revenge, he opted not to kill Zemo, instead going to further lengths intervening in Zemo's attempt to commit suicide so that Zemo could face justice. Making Amends As atonement for his actions, T'Challa helped Steve and Bucky by offering to help cleanse the programming that made Bucky dangerous. T'Challa had Bucky consent to being put under cryo-sleep, while Wakandan scientists worked on a cure. Months later, T'Challa's sister, Shuri, told him that they'd made a breakthrough. Shuri would be able to cleanse Bucky of his programming without altering any of his past memories. Shuri also revealed that her algorithm would advance her own research into artificial intelligence. T'Challa commended her and was pleased at the good news. | Powers = Enhanced Physiology: T'Challa has been empowered by the Heart-Shaped Herb to attain a physically enhanced state superior to a normal man. * Superhuman Strength: T'Challa possesses superhuman strength on par with the Winter Soldier and Captain America. While wearing his suit, he could nearly overpower and send Winter Soldier flying through the air with his attacks. He was also strong enough to hold back Winter Soldier's bionic arm. * Superhuman Durability: T'Challa is much more durable and more resilient than a normal human. He could easily land from several stories unfazed, as both Captain America and Winter Soldier could do. Without his suit, T'Challa was barely injured by the explosion at the United Nations at point blank range, even as he lunged towards where the explosion came from and his father was killed by it. T'Challa also took a punch from the Winter Soldier's bionic arm, while wearing street clothes, and sustained no noticeable injury. * Superhuman Speed: T'Challa possesses superhuman speed on par with Captain America and the Winter Soldier. He is fast enough to outrun fast moving vehicles. Even without his suit, he used parkour and free running to catch up to Winter Soldier only seconds after the latter knocked him down and climbed a flight of stairs. * Superhuman Agility: T'Challa has cat-like agility, giving him enhanced acrobatic and gymnastic capabilities, as well as parkour and free running, which allowed him to easily evade attacks and take down enemies. Even without his suit, he could lunge several feet in an attempt to shield his father from the explosion at the United Nations. He also used parkour and free running to catch up to Winter Soldier, only seconds after the latter knocked him down and climbed a flight of stairs. With his suit, he could lung on and off of moving vehicles and tackle others in a blur. He has been shown to jump onto moving vehicles, take out the drivers or damage the cars in some way, and then jump off without ever hitting the ground. * Superhuman Stamina: T'Challa's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He showed no signs of fatigue after an intense chase on foot. * Enhanced Reflexes: T'Challa's reflexes are enhanced beyond the levels of normal humans. His reflexes are responsive enough to easily dodge and catch multiple arrows shot at him from Hawkeye. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: T'Challa is an extremely skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained vigorously from childhood to one day take up the mantle of the Black Panther. His resulting skill is such that Black Panther is on par with the likes of Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Black Widow. His unique Wakandan fighting style is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, primarily utilizing powerful sweeping kicks, aerial take-downs, and lashing attacks with hooked and clawed fists, reminiscent of the manner in which a panther strikes. Master Acrobat: Even without his uniform or suit, T'Challa is a master gymnast and acrobat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Black Panther Suit / Panther Habit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Chadwick Boseman portrays Black Panther in the films Captain America: Civil War and Black Panther, and will reprise his role in the upcoming films Avengers: Infinity War and its untitled sequel. }} }} Ashton Tyler portrays a young Black Panther in the film Black Panther. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Т’Чалла (199999) Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Martial Arts Category:Acrobats Category:Gymnasts Category:Humans (Homo sapiens) Category:Heart Shaped Herb Category:Mutates